Alternate Reality: Switch
by Celeste5502
Summary: Yugi Muto and King Spencer have magically switched bodies, and the only way to switch them back is by getting Spencer back to Yug and the others-but a returning evil villain has other plans for the now vulnerable Spencer...R&R, please!
1. Prologue: Waking Nightmare

Prologue: Waking Nightmare

_Spencer was in hysterics. He was chained by his hands and feet to a wall, desperately trying to break away with all of the strength and magic that he had, but no matter what he did, they still held fast._

_A little bit away, a child was standing with his back to him, looking up at some unseen creature in the shadows. The creature created a black, glowing orb in its hands. Spencer could sense that the orb had only one power-to destroy._

_The creature flung the orb down at the kid._

_"NO!" Spencer screamed out in terror._

_The orb smashed directly into the child with a painfully blinding light. When the light faded, the child had vanished. _

_Spencer stared at the space where the kid had stood in horror. He looked down at the ground, shut his eyes, and started sobbing. "No…no…" he murmured._

_Suddenly, he felt some sort of strange feeling wash over his body. He felt it transform into thousands of gold sparks and soar away, but for some strange reason, he still felt as though he were in that room._

What now? _Spencer thought._

_Finally, he felt sparks surround him once more and restore him into a physical being. However, he felt different…as though some of his power had left him…and was he shorter? No, he had to just be imagining things…right?_

Spencer opened his eyes to find himself lying on his back in his bed. His face was stained with the tears that he'd cried in his dream. He sat up and murmured, "Won't these dreams please ever stop?"

With a sigh, he lifted the blankets off of him-and stared down at himself with a jolt.

Last night he'd been so angry and tired that he'd just fallen asleep in his typical clothes, a black sleeve-less shirt, blue pants with blue boots on the bottom, a short blue cape, and black belts with silver studs around his neck and waist. This morning, however, his clothes had changed to a white shirt, blue jacket, blue pants, tennis shoes, and a blue buckle around his neck.

He knew that outfit quite well.

"No…" he whispered in horror. He jumped up out of bed and ran towards the full-sized mirror in his room, crying, "By the gods, no…"

He gazed inside the mirror and saw exactly what he feared the most.

Staring back at him was Yugi Muto. 


	2. Chapter One: Instinct

Chapter One: Instincts

Back in the other world, the six heroes were sitting in class 2B. They had just finished up their cleaning duty and had been ready to leave when all of a sudden the three shadowy figures had come to them in their portal of light.

The day before, their friend from the other world, a king named Spencer, had suddenly gone a bit crazy. He had tried to beat the crud out of a former demonic entity that'd kidnapped his child right after Spencer had used a spell to make him a defenseless human being. When Yugi had tried to stop him, Spencer had turned and fired a powerful beam of magic at him. Then, right after he realized what he'd done, he vanished back into his dimension. He'd only come back once: to give Yugi a healing drink and to tell him through a note that he'd never return.

The others had been rather pleased that Spencer would never return, but Yugi felt that there was no way he would have attacked on his own free will. There was some sort of inner demon which had possessed him to do that, and Yugi wanted to know what it was-he just couldn't figure out how.

The shadowy figures had told him that they knew how-and the next thing that Yugi knew, one of the figures had taken his body and powers away, and in exchange…they'd given him Spencer's.

Now Yugi was staring down at his hands in absolute shock and horror. He kept turning them over and over, as though he was trying to make sure that Spencer's body had really become his.

"My god…" he breathed out. "How is this even possible…?"

The others stared at him in disbelief, still trying to wrap their minds around the idea that it was Spencer's body standing before them, but their friend Yugi inside of it. Finally, Joey asked, "So, uh, Yug…what's it like to be the king of an entire world?"

Yugi looked up at him, then shut his eyes and attempted to focus on the power within him. The others watched as his entire body glowed with a golden light and slowly floated a few inches up into the air. "It's incredible, guys…" he breathed out. "Our power is nothing compared to this…"

"Uh, Yug?" Joey said to him. "You might wanna stop dat."

"Why?" he asked. He opened his eyes and found, to his surprise, that various pens, pencils, buckets and brooms were floating around with him. He quickly let go of the warm feeling and let himself float back onto the ground, the glow fading away. The other things crashed back down with him.

A bucket Kaiba had been using to wipe down his desk slammed down with such force that some of the water splashed up towards him.

Yugi held out his hand without thinking. The water froze where it was, only inches from Kaiba's face and clothing.

"What de heck was dat?" Joey stared at the water as it hovered in the air.

Yugi stared down at his hands. "I…I think I just froze time…"

"How could you use some power if you didn't even know that you had it?" Tristan asked.

Yugi looked up. "I don't think I'm required to know that I have it…I think it's pretty much instinctual for people like Spencer…"

"Um, Yug, I think you might want to try and stop that instinct," Tristan said. "Especially while you're in this world."

Yugi nodded. "Right." He waved his hand again and sent the water back into its bucket.

"All right, so we should probably go look at the _Guide _and figure out what de heck dose tree did ta ya," Joey said, turning towards the door of the classroom.

"Done," Yugi said. He snapped his fingers and with a shower of gold sparks, the _Guide _suddenly appeared in his hands.

"Yugi!" everyone cried.

He cringed. "Oh, shoot…sorry…"

"This should be an interesting day…" Kaiba muttered.

"Well, at least de book is here," Joey said. He took the book from Yugi's hands and started flipping through it. "Let's see…it's probably someting involvin' switchin…ess, ess…spell-casting, summoning…oh, wait-lookit dis!"

The others crowded around the _Guide _and read the page Joey pointed to. It read:

_Body Switching_

_There are two possible ways that two people can switch bodies: either their souls will be removed from their physical forms, or their physical forms will be transformed and placed around one another's souls. The former is the more common type of switching, but the latter is the one that can potentially be more beneficial, depending on one's point of view. When the soul is taken from the physical form, the powers, abilities, instincts, etc. will remained connected to the switched people's souls; however, when the physical being is placed around the soul, then the powers and other instinctual items will remain with said physical forms, allowing the switched ones to gain each other's powers, abilities, instincts, etc._

"Okay, so obviously we've got a case of de second one here," Joey said.

"That certainly explains why Yugi's started using magic without a care," Bakura agreed.

"Wait a minute…" Yugi said. The others glanced up to see a terrified look spreading across Yugi's (well, Spencer's) face. "If I have Spencer's powers and abilities and such…then doesn't Spencer only have my abilities and powers?"

"Yeah, so?" Joey asked.

Yugi paused. "Our powers aren't instinctual. How's Spencer going to know how to use them?"

Now everyone looked horrified. "Oh, man…he'll be a sitting duck for people like Resheph!" Tristan cried.

"We gotta get over to his dimension!" Joey yelled, running over towards the classroom door.

However, at that moment, a glowing portal suddenly appeared in the middle of the classroom. Out of it stepped a young man with long blond hair, black eyes, and deeply tanned skin dressed all in black except for a red cape on his right shoulder, followed by a dark-haired teenage boy and girl also dressed in black. The blond's outline was glowing with black magic, while the other two's glowed red.

"Hello zere, leetle humans," he snarled. "Ready for a leetle somezing I lak to call 'revenge'?"

Everyone stared at him. "Oh, boy…" Yugi murmured.


	3. Chapter Two: Conditions Necessary

Chapter Two: Conditions Necessary

"GUYS!" Spencer yelled out angrily towards the ceiling of his bedroom. "ALL THREE OF YOU SON-OF-A-BAKAS GET YOU BUTTS DOWN HERE _THIS INSTANT_!!"

A white orb appeared in one corner of the room and grew into a large, light-filled portal that three shadowy figures stared out of. _Hello, Spencer_, the first one communicated to him casually.

"Don't you _dare _just 'hello' me," he snarled. "What did you do to my body?!"

_What makes you think we did this?_

Spencer rolled his (Yugi's) eyes. "Gee, I dunno…why would I think that some sort of powerful magic like a physical switch was done by three powerful gods such as you guys?" he said sarcastically.

"Well, we're honored that when you think of power, you automatically think of us," a second being said.

"SHUT UP!" Spencer yelled out in exasperation. "CUT THIS BULL AND GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!"

The first shadowy being shook his head. _Can't._

"You mean 'won't'." Spencer snarled.

_No, Spencer, we mean 'can't'. This isn't something which we can just reverse whenever we want to. In this case, there are certain conditions that have to be met._

Spencer paled. "What conditions?" he asked weakly.

_Guess._

Spencer paused. Finally, he whispered out in horror, "No…by the gods no…"

_Yes, Spencer. If you want your body and powers back, then you have to go to the person that has it, apologize to him, and explain what happened to you last night._

"NO!" Spencer screamed out. "I can't do that…" He looked down at the ground. "I just can't do that…"

He went over to his nightstand, reached out to pick something up-and stopped with his hand hovering over the place.

"Where…" he said.

_Don't you remember, Spencer? You were up half of the night staring at that photo. When you finally got too tired, you just put it in your pocket and went to sleep._

"My pocket?" Spencer repeated in horror.

_Yes, Spencer. The pocket on the pants that you were still wearing last night. The pants which are still clothed on your body._

Spencer whipped around and snarled at the three. "You rotten little…" He held up his hand and prepared to fire a beam of magic at the three-

-only to discover that he couldn't do it.

He gazed down in shock at his outstretched hand. He shook it around a little, muttering "Fire…fire…c'mon, fire!"

_Sorry, Spencer, but the defenders' powers aren't instinctual like that. They require something more._

"'Something more'?" Spencer screamed. "'Whaddya mean, 'something more'?!"

_That's for us to know, and you to find out._

The light-filled portal then shrank down into a white orb. "Hey, don't go!" Spencer screamed, dashing towards the orb; however, the orb floated up and out of the room, leaving Spencer to crash into the wall behind it.

"Ow…" Spencer said, moving away from the wall and rubbing his hand against his forehead. "Man, why don't I have my healing powers when I need them?"

When the pain started to fade a little, Spencer finally said, "Okay, so basically Yugi is in my body and I'm in his…he has my powers, I have his…and I have absolutely no clue how to use them…" Spencer paused. "But, my powers are instinctual, so at least Yugi should be able to use them to defend himself…right?"


	4. Chapter Three: Outta Control

Chapter Three: Outta Control

A black beam of magic shaped like a scythe went flying towards the six heroes and sent them soaring back into the blackboard. All six quickly got up and faced Resheph and his two flunkies.

Resheph shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, _Monsieur _Spencer. Seence when do you allow yourself to just be hit lak zat?"

_What is he talking about? Spencer's not he-_Then Yugi remembered. _Oh, wait-I'm Spencer._

Resheph grinned evilly. "Poor Spencer-has 5,492 years in ze lamp made you a leetle weak?" He formed a black orb in his hands and tossed it towards Yugi.

Before he knew what was happening, Yugi held out his hand and the black orb froze only inches in front of him. He made a throwing sensation with his arm, sending the orb flying back towards Resheph. He screamed and ducked to the ground, making the orb smash into the wall and leaving a charred hole in it.

Yugi stared down at his hand. _Did I really just do that?_ he thought.

Resheph got up from the floor and glared at him. "Humph…looks like you've still got some fight left in ya. Fine, zen-follow me up to ze roof, and let's see how well you can really brawl."

Resheph snapped his fingers and transformed into thousands of black sparks which soared up through the ceiling of the classroom, followed almost instantly by Styx and Nox in their own red pure magic forms.

Yugi was about to snap his fingers as well when Téa suddenly grabbed his arm. "Yugi, wait-are you sure you should go up there and fight them?" she asked. "You don't even know how to control the powers that Spencer has."

Yugi paused for a moment, and then replied, "What choice do we have, Téa? If we don't defeat him, he might go off and harm others in our world."

Téa looked down and let go of his arm. "Just be careful," she murmured.

The seven teens transformed into showers of sparks and soared up through the ceiling of the classroom towards the roof of the school.

* * *

The sparks landed on the roof and transformed back into their teenage selves. On the roof, Resheph stood a bit away from them, with Styx and Nox on his left and right. "Now zen," he grinned, "Styx and Nox, you two ken hev ze five human children." He grinned and let his outline glow with black magic. He held out his hand and a staff similar to the Dark Magician's appeared. He pointed it directly at Yugi. "Ah want to hev ze king of our world all to mehself."

Yugi gulped. _Please, Spencer's instincts,_ he thought to himself, _don't fail me now._

He held out his hand as well, and shut his eyes. A staff similar to the Dark Magician's appeared right above it, and Yugi opened his eyes in shock when it dropped down into his hand.

Resheph smiled sweetly. "Let's go, zen."

Resheph and his two henchmen soared up into the air. Resheph pointed his staff down at them and his henchmen aimed their hands. Rays of black and red magic fired down at the teens.

The six soared up into the air as well, allowing the beams to only hit and singe the roof of the school. While the other five went towards Styx and Nox, Yugi suddenly twirled his staff around, stopped it right when it was aiming at Resheph, and fired a gold beam of magic out at him.

Resheph soared out of the way of the beam and up towards Yugi. He raised his staff upwards and prepared to bring it down upon Yugi when he suddenly brought his own staff up and used it to block Resheph's. He shoved Resheph downwards and fired out another beam at him, sending him spiraling down and crashing onto the roof.

Yugi stared down at Resheph as he felt Nox graze past him, followed by Joey and Tristan as they pursued her. Joey soared back down to Yugi for a moment and asked, "Dude, how didja do dat?"

"I…I just…I just did it," Yugi replied. "That's all I can really say."

Joey nodded and soared back after Nox.

Resheph got to his feet angrily and screamed up at Yugi, "You'll pay for zat, _monsieur_!"

He rose up his hands and black orbs appeared all around him. He flung his hands upwards towards Yugi, and the orbs shot up towards him.

Yugi suddenly felt some sort of strange power come out from his eyes. It was as though a force soared out from them towards the orbs and stopped them dead in their tracks. Yugi then raised his staff up and swung it around, sending a golden scythe-like beam out at the orbs and shattering them into pieces.

Resheph glared up at him. "Why can't you ever just die, darnit?" he muttered. Then, he suddenly looked up and saw one of his flunkies was flying downwards towards him. He screamed and jumped upwards, allowing for Styx to slam down onto the roof, followed by Nox as she slammed down right next to him. Both of them lay where they were, unconscious.

Resheph looked up to see the five human children floating above him, smiling and cheering about the fact that they'd taken Styx and Nox down. Resheph snarled and his outline glowed with raging black magic. He pointed his staff up at them and fired out a long beam of black magic.

The black magic wrapped tightly around the five teens. They struggled to escape from the magic's grasp, but the magic only became tighter and tighter. Resheph laughed as the beam started retreating back down into his staff, bringing the five down to him.

He smiled sweetly and said, "Congratulations, patheteec humans-you hev defeated meh henchmen! Here's a nice leetle reward for you."

He then snarled and fired out a huge black ray of magic at the teens. The five screamed as they were engulfed in black light.

Yugi only watched all of this in horror for one moment. He could sense his friends' pain…Resheph was practically burning them with it…it was horrific…horrific…

Yugi suddenly felt a rage bubbling up inside of him. Before he even knew what he was doing, with a roar of anger he swung his staff around and blasted out a huge, powerful gold beam of magic directly out at Resheph.

The blast struck Resheph right in the chest, sending him flying back. His beams of black magic vanished, letting the five teens out of the painful light and down onto the roof of the school.

Resheph slammed down onto the roof. Weakly, he tried to sit up, but the next thing he knew, Yugi had slammed his staff down onto his head, and he fell back, unconscious.

The other five teens weakly sat up. As Téa rubbed her head, she suddenly noticed that Yugi was standing above Resheph, his outline glowing with gold magic. Even though Resheph was down, Yugi was slashing at Resheph with his staff, screaming "DON'T _EVER_ DO THAT TO MY FRIENDS-DO YOU HEAR ME, RESHEPH? _NEVER!!_"

"Yugi, STOP!" Téa cried out in horror. She jumped up and dashed towards him, with the others right behind her.

Joey and Tristan each grabbed one of Yugi's arms. "Hey, man, he's down!" Joey yelled.

"You can stop now!" Tristan screamed.

Yugi angrily whipped around and glared at them, his eyes shining brightly with gold light. "Guys, BACK OFF!" He raised his staff up, ready to strike at them-

-and suddenly froze. Slowly, he let the staff drop from his hand, and it vanished into thin air. He dropped down onto his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

"My god…" he breathed out.

The others looked down at him. Téa knelt down beside him, placed her hand on his shoulder, and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I…I honestly thought about hurting you…all because you were stopping me…from avenging you guys…" He paused, allowing for his breath to return. He sat up on his knees and said, "That's why Spencer did what he did…something about that last mission…it made an instinct kick in…made him feel that he had to destroy that man…he had to avenge someone, too…but who?"

He slowly got to his feet. As he did, something suddenly fell out of his pocket.

"Hey, what's dat?" Joey asked, pointing down.

Yugi looked at the ground, knelt down, and picked up the item. He stared at it.

It was a photograph of a kid who looked just like him, sitting cross-legged on a window seat and staring out of the window. A book was open on his lap, and in one hand, the child held a pencil right above it. The kid wore a T-shirt with light green sleeves, blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

"Who's this?" he asked aloud. He turned the photo over and saw there was some writing on the back.

He stared at the words written there. "Oh…my…" he murmured.

"What is it, Yug?" Joey asked.

Yugi stuffed the photo back into his pocket. "We need to get to Spencer's world-I know why he did what he did now."

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"I think that's for him to explain. Let's go to the warehouse. Perhaps the portal will open for me."

The seven transformed into thousands of sparks of magic and soared off the roof and into the distance.

* * *

When they were gone, Resheph slowly sat up. He grinned an evil grin and pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. He flipped the phone open, held down one number, and let the speed dial call someone.

"Susiros? It's Resheph," he said. "Guess what, _mon cher_? King Spencer hes been removed from hees body and placed eento a human one. You know what zis means…Eet's time for hees majesty to kees hees butt goodbye…"


	5. Chapter Four: Captive

Chapter Four: Captive

Spencer stood on the balcony outside of his bedroom, leaning on the railing and gazing down at the beautiful garden below him. He couldn't bring himself back in the room; looking in the mirror kept reminding him of what he'd done to the face that stared back at him.

_What am I going to do…_he thought to himself. _I can't bring myself to go back there…Heck, in this form, I don't even know if it's going to be possible for me to get back there! But I need my body and powers back if I'm supposed to be ruling this world…and I need that photo…it's the only one I have left…_

He stared down at a beautiful, ornate fountain whose basin was surrounded with statues of small sphinxes that shot the water out of their open mouths. Spencer smiled weakly. _He begged me to get that one…he loved the little sphinxes…he was always so fascinated by anything from Egypt…_

He looked up at the sky and watched as a few of his people soared past his house and far off into the distance, presumably just on a joy fly since they were all teenagers. _The first time he tried to fly, he went so far up into the distance…I was so proud of him…_He let out a small laugh. _And then he yelled down to me that he didn't know how to come down…I had to soar up as fast as I could and help bring him back down to earth…poor little guy was crying; he was scared that he was going all the way out to another dimension…_The smile on his face slowly started to fade away. _I had to hug him and comfort him an hour…I kept telling him, 'Don't worry, little guy, don't worry… I'll never let anything happen to you…never…'"_

He looked back down at the ground and shut his eyes. Tears started falling down his face again. "Never…" he murmured. "Never…"

He looked up at the sky again and screamed out in anger and rage, "NEVER!!" His voice seemed to echo, resonating throughout the area and getting softer and softer with each 'never'.

Finally he stared straight ahead of him. "Why won't this pain go away…why won't it just go away…I've tried to just forget it, just suppress it, but it won't go away…"

He blinked. Realization suddenly dawned upon him. "What if suppressing it isn't the way to go…" he murmured. "When I tried to ignore it, it just got buried deep down into my instincts…it turned into this sort of need to avenge him…and whenever it came back out, it did so in the worst way possible…like last night…"

His eyes opened wide. "Is that why they want me to explain it to the defenders? Because they know that finally explaining it will let the pain finally start to ease? Because my suppressed feelings-turned-instincts could go away at last?"

He sighed and smiled. "You jerks…" he muttered. "Why don't you ever just tell me that what you do is always done for the best?"

Spencer looked down beside him. Lying on the floor of the balcony was his custom portal. He'd brought it outside with him in case his debate between going to their world or staying here won out in the case of the former. He now picked it up and stared down at it. Finally, he took a deep breath, rose up his hand to try once again to shoot some magic out of it-

-and suddenly something slammed down on the back of his head, making everything go black.

* * *

Susiros grinned, raising her gold and green staff with the violet orb at the end back up. She lifted the unconscious kid up and placed him under her arm; then, with her free hand, she picked the custom portal up and said, "They'll probably try to come through this one-I'll bring it over to Resheph's castle; all the better that they fight for Spencer's life on our own turf."

She snapped her fingers and transformed into thousands of red sparks which soared up and off into the distance.


	6. Chapter Five: Down

Chapter Five: Down

The six heroes stood on the far side of the warehouse where Spencer had last set up a custom portal. "All right, den, so how do we get dis portal ta open?" Joey asked.

"Well, what did Spencer do when he got it to appear in the demon's office?" Yugi replied.

"All he did was snap his fingers," Tristan replied, "but there's gotta be more to it than that."

"Hmm, let's see…" Yugi said, tapping one finger against his chin. "My instincts are telling me that it has to do with focusing on the custom portal in question…and not only that, but I have to focus on the location in question that I want to go to…so perhaps if I focus on seeing the custom portal on various places in Spencer's world…"

He shut his eyes and focused on getting a clear picture of the custom portal box in his mind. He saw the portal in the sky above the town of Kingrah…on the shore of the sandy beach near the kingdom of Oceanica…in the marketplace where they sold all of the magical creatures and various other items…

Finally, he snapped his fingers. When he opened his eyes, he saw that a small, glowing white portal had opened up in front of them. "Awright, Yug!" Joey cheered.

"C'mon, let's go!" Yugi said. The teens dashed through the white light, and the portal vanished behind them.

* * *

The six stared around at where they'd entered Spencer's world. They were in a large, stony, gloomy room with shattered windows that had once been filled with beautiful stained glass, and a threadbare red carpet that led up to an ornate throne of black ebony wood with red seat cushions.

"Uh…how'd Spencer's custom portal end up here?" Joey asked.

"Does somebody actually live in this dump?" Kaiba sneered, folding his arms.

"Ah resent zat, _Monsieur _Kaiba," a voice said from behind them. "Ah lak zis place; Ah theenk eet suits meh personality quite perfectly."

The six whipped around to find that Resheph was standing right behind them, with a nasty grin on his face. Gripped in his hand was a silver custom portal box; the teens recognized it as Spencer's.

"Hey, how'd you get your hands on dat?" Joey yelled.

Resheph flung the box away. "Zat's not important et ze moment," he said. He looked directly at Yugi. "Well, Ah'm surprised zat you're taking ze theft ev your box so well, Spencer-oh, or would you steel prefer to be called _Yugi_?"

The six looked at him in shock. "Uh…what are you talking about, _Rishi_?" Yugi said quickly, trying to hide his horror.

"Don't try to act your way out ev thees one, _human,_" Resheph sneered. "Ah heard your leetle conversation when you thought Ah was knocked out. Oh, bet don't worry, we haveen't done anytheeng to ze _real_ King Spencer."

Another voice said from behind them, "Not yet, that is."

The six turned around again to see Susiros standing in front of Resheph's throne. In her arms she carried the limp body of Yugi Muto. Yugi stared at himself-well, his body, Spencer's soul. "Strange, isn't it, human?" Susiros laughed. "Like some kind of out of body experience. But don't worry-you won't ever have to experience it again."

Resheph soared up into the air and blasted down at the ground between Susiros and the defenders. When the light faded away, the teens saw that Resheph's beam had blasted out a long, rocky pit which went down all the way to a pool of bubbling hot lava. He looked down into it and nodded. "Yep, zat should be hot enough to char eet to a crisp."

The six teens stared down into the pit in horror, then quickly soared up into the air and tried to float down to the other side where Susiros and Spencer were. However, in their rush, they didn't notice Resheph pull out his staff. He swung it and sent a black scythe-shaped magic beam out at them which forced them to crash headfirst onto the ground, knocking all of them out cold.

* * *

Spencer slowly stirred. "Ow, my head," he murmured. He opened his eyes-

-and stared up in horror at the face of Susiros.

"Good morning, your royal humanness," she said with obvious fake cheerfulness.

He rose a hand up and tried to fire a beam out at her, but absolutely nothing came to him, not even the warm sensation of magic.

"Aw, what's the matter, little guy," Susiros mocked him. "Can't figure out how to use the human's powers?"

She started walking forwards. Spencer turned his head and saw that she was walking towards a pit created in the floor of Resheph's throne room. He had a feeling that the pit was meant for him-and that he didn't want to find out what was in it.

He squirmed and tried to break free from her grasp, but she only clutched him more tightly. Finally, the two arrived at the side of the pit. Spencer stared down into it and saw to his absolute horror that at the bottom was a pool of hot lava. "Oh dear gods…" he whispered.

"Look over here, _Monsieur_ Spencer," a voice called out.

Spencer looked up to see that on the other side of the pit, Resheph was pointing down at the limp figures of five of the defenders from the other world-and his own body. "Say _au revoir_ to your leetle human friends," Resheph said in a mocking, sing-song voice. "And pray zat leetle Yugi ken run a world es well es you hev, shrimp."

"Bye bye, Spencer," Susiros said. She tossed him out over the pit.

Spencer screamed in horror as he fell towards the lava, the air around him getting hotter and hotter with every second. He shut his eyes and thought, _For the gods' sake, someone please help me!_

Suddenly, the falling sensation stopped.

Spencer slowly peeked out of one of his eyes and saw that his feet were dangling only inches away from the bubbling pool of lava. He blinked. "Wha…" he said.

"Are you okay, Spencer?" an eerily familiar voice said to him.

He looked up and saw to his shock that his body was hovering above him, grasping firmly onto one of his wrists.

"Yug?" he said in awe. He couldn't believe it; he was expecting his own face to look down at him with anger, horror, maliciousness-not relief and happiness.

Yugi pulled Spencer up into his arms and said, "Haven't figured out how my powers work, huh?"

Spencer blinked. "You're actually talking to me?" he said.

Yugi laughed. "Of course I am-we're friends, aren't we, Spencer?"

Spencer was stunned. "We are?" he repeated.

Suddenly, a voice called down into the pit, "WHAT ZE-HOW DARE YOU, YOU MEDDLING LEETLE HUMAN!" The two looked up to see Resheph floating above the pit, staring down at the two of them angrily. "TAKE _THEES_!" He held out his hand and fired a beam of black magic at them.

Spencer stared up at the black beam heading down at them. He shut his eyes in anger. "No, Resheph…this is my friend's body…"

He opened his eyes and revealed that they were glowing with blue magic. "AND YOU CAN'T DESTROY IT!"

He aimed a hand up, and a force field appeared around the two of them that absorbed the black beam of magic harmlessly.

"_WHAT_?!" Resheph yelled out in horror.

Spencer grinned. "Now I get it…" he murmured. He snapped the force field away and soared up into the air, with Yugi close behind him. He aimed one hand out and fired a blue beam of magic out at Resheph, who screamed and flew away from the mouth of the pit.

Spencer and Yugi soared out of the pit to see that Resheph was now hovering over his throne, a nasty glare on his face and black magic glowing around his entire outline. Susiros stood below and a bit in front of him, looking up at Spencer in shock.

"How the heck are you using the human's magic?!" Susiros yelled out at him.

Spencer smiled sweetly. "Simple, Susie. To use their magic, you just need to have the right amount of emotions. In this case, it's lots of anger at you two bakas mixed in with a desire to help my friend out."

"Your _friend_?" Resheph yelled.

"Yes, Resheph," Yugi said, floating up to Spencer's side. "His friend."

Spencer held out one hand, letting it glow with fierce blue magic. "You ready?"

Yugi grinned, held out his staff, and let it glow gold. "Ready."

"Hey, don't forget about us, man!"

The two looked back to see that Joey, Tristan, Téa, Bakura, and Kaiba had gotten up and were now aiming their glowing hands at Resheph and Susiros as well. Spencer smiled down at them and said, "Never, bro, never."

The seven teens all looked over at the two stunned villains and cried out, "FIRE!"

Beams of blue, green, orange, pink, grey, white, and gold magic shot out and completely engulfed Resheph and Susiros. The two let out screams of horror which echoed throughout the room.

Once the glow around them faded, Resheph crashed down onto the ground and Susiros fell down backwards. Both of them lay on the ground where they were.

Yugi and Spencer soared back down onto the ground by the other five heroes. "Oh yeah!" Joey yelled, pumping his fist into the air. "Goodness wins again!"

"Nice how things always work out that way, isn't it?" Téa smiled.

Silence overtook the place. Almost everyone was looking at Spencer, who was now staring down at the ground, wondering what he was going to do now.

Finally, Spencer sighed. He looked up at Yugi and said, "Yugi, I need to explain."

"Spencer-"

"No, no, man," Spencer said, holding up one hand. "I've gotta speak; it's absolutely necessary. As I'm sure you've figured out, my powers are totally instinctual; if I don't learn to somehow control them, they can make me do completely insane things. Last night, during that mission…something which I've been holding in for a while came out as a part of that instinct…a desire which I felt to completely destroy that frickin' demon because of something which happened to me long ago…" He looked down at his feet. "I let that desire take over me…and because of that…I almost let it destroy you so you couldn't stop me…" Finally, he looked directly at Yugi and said, "I am so sorry."

There was a pause. Finally, Yugi knelt down and smiled at Spencer. "I know you wouldn't have done that completely of your own free will. I've already forgiven you for it. And…" He reached into his pocket. "I think I know why you did it."

He pulled a photo out. Spencer stared down at it. He gently took the photo in his hands. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Am I right, Spencer?" Yugi asked.

Spencer nodded, letting the tears flow down his face.

"What was his name?"

Spencer sobbed for a moment; finally, he choked out, "Yuri."

He turned the photo over. Written on the back was: _My child…_


	7. Chapter Six: Lost

Chapter Six: Lost

Spencer got down onto his knees. He held the photo up close to his chest and sobbed. Everyone watched him with saddened eyes, allowing him to let the emotions flow.

Finally, Yugi said, "What happened to him, Spencer?"

Spencer took a few deep breaths. He stood up. "When I was younger, back before I was even king, I knew that I wanted to have children. I loved the idea of having a little someone who could look up to me…who I'd take care of…raise to become an honorable, incredible person…When I finally got crowned by the gods, and became powerful and wealthy, I thought it'd be the perfect time for me to have one-he'd have all the essentials he needed, and a father who could definitely protect him and love him…I had a problem, though: I didn't have the other half needed to make one. And then I realized, 'Spencer, you're the king and you have access to some of the most powerful spells in the universe! You might not even need the other half!' So I went and looked through some spell books and finally found the perfect one. I recited the incantation under a full moon, when magic is usually at its strongest and most perfect…he came down to me in a shower of light blue sparks…" He smiled. "He was adorable…looked just like you actually, Yug. I was enthralled. I cared for the little one with all of my heart. I made sure that he always had the best things…I taught him the strongest spells, the best magic techniques…He even developed some wonderful gifts of his own…He was an excellent writer, he knew almost everything there was to know about Egypt, his potion skills were absolutely fantastic…Life was just beautiful with him…"

Spencer now looked down at the ground. "And then, one night...Everything seemed totally normal…Yuri came to me, we said goodnight, we both went up to bed…" Tears welled up in his eyes again. "When I woke up that morning, I went over to his room to check on him and…he wasn't there."

He started choking up a little. "At first I thought he was just playing around, so I started going around the house, looking for him…my mansion is huge; there's dozens of hiding places there…I couldn't find him anywhere inside or outside. I got extremely nervous; I called the Kingrah police and had them start looking around the entirety of our world…they searched for nearly two weeks…and they found nothing…He'd just…vanished…oh dear gods…"

Everyone stared at him in absolute shock, horror, and sadness. Téa knelt down and gave him a motherly hug as he sobbed. Once Spencer was able to regain some control of himself, he continued: "I was absolutely devastated…I couldn't bring myself to do anything until Resheph and Susiros finally came and started attacking Kingrah…when I chased them back to their castle, Resheph started tormenting me…telling me my son had run away because I had been terrible for him; that he was never coming back; that they'd find him badly beaten and destroyed nearly beyond recognition all because his daddy didn't protect him…I let my instincts take control and I tried to destroy him…and all that time, Susiros had been casting a spell on me…they transformed me into that imprisoned genie you found…I only barely had time to put up that barrier…I sat in there for 5,492 years, and all that time, I was being faced with the constant reminder of why I'd let myself get caught…At first it hurt, but eventually I was able to suppress the pain a little…and when I was set free, I thought it was finally gone…"

He shook his head. "I was wrong…that last mission brought all of that pain and horror back…it came out as my instincts, as you know…it had just been in hiding, and it came out in the worst way possible…it clouded my judgment again…made me feel as though I should save this little one in exchange for not being able to save my own…and it almost got you destroyed, Yugi…" He finally looked up. He wiped the tears off of his face. He gave a small smile. "But now…I know that suppressing my feelings wasn't right…I've let them out now and…" He breathed deeply. "I honestly haven't felt this great ever since he was gone…" He looked around at them. "Thank you for listening to me. And Yugi…" He looked back up at him. "Thank you for forgiving me. Your heart is made of pure gold, and I'm absolutely honored to be one of your friends."

"And I am honored to be friends with such a powerful, influential king," Yugi replied.

Yugi held out his hand, and Spencer shook it.

At that moment, the two felt some sort of warm, powerful magic rush over them. The other five watched in shock as Spencer's body transformed into gold sparks and Yugi's transformed into blue ones. The two showers of sparks moved from one side to the other, rearranged themselves into their human forms, and transformed back into Yugi and Spencer.

The Millennium Puzzle was back around Yugi's neck.

The two stared at each other in shock. "By the gods, I'm not staring in some mirror anymore!" Spencer (the real Spencer in his real body) cried out in shock. He gazed at his hands and let them sparkle with gold magic. "YES!" he cheered.

Yugi grinned. "I'm back!" he said with delight. He let himself glow with blue magic.

After the shock and delight died down for the two of them, Spencer said sadly, "Well, I've got my body back, and you've got yours, so…I guess this is goodbye for now."

"It probably won't be for long-there's always something trying to attack in both of our worlds," Yugi replied.

Spencer laughed. "Right, of course." He walked over to where Resheph had tossed the custom portal box, picked it up, and zapped a gold spark into it. A white light shot out of the box and formed a portal which had the wavy image of the abandoned warehouse inside.

The six heroes of that world walked through the portal; before he stepped inside of it, however, Yugi turned around and said to Spencer, "Spencer? I don't know why, but for some reason…I feel that Yuri is still out there somewhere…and I honestly think you'll find him someday."

Spencer smiled. "Thank you, man. Coming from you, I know it must be right, and I'll always keep my hope up."

Yugi nodded. "Well, bye," he said, and he stepped through the portal. As soon as he was inside, the portal vanished back inside of its box. Spencer picked it up, snapped his fingers, and transformed into thousands of gold sparks which soared up and out of one of the broken windows, then far off into the distance.


	8. Epilogue: The Temple

Epilogue: The Temple

Spencer walked inside of a large, golden temple covered with all sorts of different Egyptian hieroglyphs. At the far end of the temple were three golden statues, one for a god of fire and earth, one for a god of water and wind, and one for a god of all kinds of magic and life. He carried a large platter filled with different kinds of fruits: purple grapes, oranges, blueberries, plums, nectarines, and many more. He set the platter down at the foot of the statue for the magic god and called up, "Hey, you three!"

An orb of white light floated down through the roof of the temple and landed a few inches above the platter of fruit. It grew into a portal filled with bright light where three shadowy figures stared out at him.

The three looked down at the platter. _What's this for?_one of them communicated telepathically.

"Well, I told you that if you got me to get back to Yugi and his friends, apologize, and explain to them why I did what I did, I'd make offerings at your temple for a week. So, here's the first one." Spencer pointed down at the platter.

One of the shadowy beings held out his hand towards the platter. It lifted up and soared into the light-filled portal. _Oh my…Spencer, you didn't have to do this!_

"I wanted to," Spencer smiled. "I owe you three being time for doing that switch, even though I still hate your guts for just doing whatever you feel like with your powers. I've found out that I've gotten one of the best friends a guy could ask for, and I've finally been able to let go of some of the pain that I've been holding in for so long. For that, I give you my deepest thanks."

_You're quite welcome. We're glad you've been able to reconnect with him._

Spencer nodded. "Well, I'll leave you to your little feast. _Adios, _gods of mine." He turned and walked out of the temple.

_Well, my friends, mission accomplished._

"Yep," said the second shadowy being, "his majesty has finally let go of the pain, and he has reconnected with the defenders of the other world."

_And that's the most important of all. Because they'll help him return to the one that he's lost…_


End file.
